El baile de graduacion
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: es un tipico fanfic de mi pareja preferida


El baile de graduacion. [pic]  
  
Esta historia se basa mucho después de la derrota de Boo; cuando Gohan y Videl SÉ graduan y dos nuevos alumnos ingresan ese año y se enamoran de ellos. Podran estar juntos Gohan y Videl? Lo veran en esta historia.  
  
Milk: Gohan, Goten el desayuno esta servido!  
  
Gohan y Goten: ya vamos!  
  
Milk: Gohan dentro de unos dias va a ser el baile de graduación no?  
  
Gohan: si, por?  
  
Milk: bueno..es que queria saber si vas a invitar a esa linda chica que tanto te gusta  
  
Goten: te refieres a Videl mama?  
  
Milk: claro que si.  
  
Gohan mas rojo que nunca: que dices!!!!!!!!! solo somos amigos.  
  
MILK: PERO POR LA AMISTAD SE EMPIEZA.  
  
gOTEN: SI, YO CREO QUE TE INTERESA SINO CUANDO DUERMES NO DIRIAS VIDEL TE AMO, VIDEL QUIERES SER MI NOVIA, VIDEL ERES COMO UN ANGEL, VIDEL ESTO Y AQUELLO  
  
gOHAN: GOTEN!!!  
  
DESPUÉS de un rato  
  
GOHAN: MAMA DONDE ESTA PAPA?  
  
MILK: FUE A LA CASA DE BULMA.  
  
  
  
VIDEL: QUE LINDA MAÑANA, SOLO FALTAN DOS DIAS PARA EL BAILE DE GRADUACIÓN, GOHAN COMO QUISIERA QUE ME INVITARAS AL BAILE.  
  
MR. SaTAN: BUENOS DIAS VIDEL, TE TENGO UNA NOTICIA ESPECTACULAR.  
  
VIDEL: DE QUE SE TRATA?  
  
MR: SATAN: AYER VINO UN MUCHACHO MUY GENTIL A PEDIRME PERMISO PARA QUE FUERAS CON EL AL BAILE Y YO LE DIJE QUE SI.  
  
VIDEL:-ACASO SERA EL?- QUIEN ES? ES GOHAN?  
  
MR. SATAN: NO, ES GENKI.  
  
VIDEL: GENKI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO IRE CON EL!  
  
MR. SATAN: SI LO HARAS!  
  
  
  
  
  
GENKI: HOLA GOHAN!  
  
GOHAN: HOLA GENKI, SE NOTA QUE ESTAS CONTENTO  
  
GENKI: SI LO ESTOY, PORQUE VOY A IR CON UNA BELLEZA AL BAILE!  
  
GOHAN: QUE BUENO, Y SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN ES?  
  
GENKI: CLARO ES VIDEL!  
  
GOHAN: VIDEL????  
  
GOHAN ESTABA MUY MAL PORQUE VIDEL IBA A IR AL BAILE CON GENKI, TAMBIEN SE LAMENTABA QUE EL NO SE HABIA ANIMADO A PEDIRSELO ANTES QUE EL.  
  
VIDEL: HOLA GOHAN, TE OCURRE ALGO?  
  
GOHAN: NO ME OCURRE NADA!  
  
VIDEL SE ASOMBRO POR LA FORMA EN QUE LE HABLO GOHAN.  
  
MIKY: HOLA GOHAN QUERIA PREGUNTARTE SI QUIERES IR AL BAILE CONMIGO  
  
GOHAN: CLARO MIKY, ME ENCANTARIA IR CONTIGO Y SE VA JUNTO CON MIKY, DEJANDO A UNA FURIOSA Y TRISTE VIDEL. QUIEN NO PODIA CREER QUE GOHAN FUERA AL BAILE CON LA PERSONA MAS ODIOSA.  
  
VIDEL: GOHAN ERES UN TONTO! POR QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA? QUE ERES LA PERSONA POR LA CUAL ME LEVANTO TODOS LOS DIAS.!  
  
GOHAN: VIDEL.... QUISIERA PODER DECIRTE TODO LO QUE SIENTO POR TI, TE AMO. NUNCA SENTI ESTO POR NADIE. COMO QUISIERA QUE FUERAS AL BAILE CONMIGO!  
  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE GOHAN FUE CON GENKI, MIKY Y VIDEL A COMPRAR LOS TRAJES PARA EL BAILE. GOHAN DISIMULADAMENTE MIRABA A VIDEL Y LA TRATABA DE UNA FORMA MUY DIFERENTE, ESTABA CELOSO Y A ELLA TAMBIEN LE PASABA LO MISMO.  
  
MIKY: HAY VIDEL TE GUSTA ESTE VESTIDO PARA MI?  
  
VIDEL EN TONO SARCÁSTICO: CLARO  
  
MIKY: ESE VESTIDO QUE ELEGISTES ESTA HERMOSO Y TE QUEDA MUY BIEN ESTOY SEGURA QUE SI GENKI TE VE SE MUERE, MIRA ahí ESTA GOHAN, GOHAN!!!!  
  
GOHAN: SI MIKY?  
  
MIKY: TE GUSTA MI VESTIDO?  
  
GOHAN: SI ESTA MUY LINDO  
  
MIKY: Y TE GUSTA COMO LE QUEDA A VIDEL SU VESTIDO?  
  
GOHAN SE QUEDO PERPLEJO COMO ESTABA VESTIDA VIDEL, TENIA UN VESTIDO LARGO Y AZUL CON UNA ESPALDA CRUZADA, UN TAJO EN LA PIERNA IZQUIERDA Y UN ESCOTE (NO MUY PROVOCATIVO).  
  
MIKY: GOHAN???  
  
GOHAN: TE QUEDA MUY BIEN ESE VESTIDO VIDEL  
  
VIDEL SONROJADA: GRACIAS  
  
MIKY: VERDAD QUE SI GENKI LA VE SE MUEVE?  
  
GOHAN ENOJADO: CLARO  
  
DESPOUES DE COMPRAR LOS VESTIDOS TODOS SE FUERON PARA SUS CASAS, PERO VIDEL DECIDIO IR A CHARLAR CON GOHAN.  
  
VIDEL: GOHAN, ESPERAME.  
  
GOHAN: QUE QUIERES?  
  
VIDEL: NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO....  
  
GOHAN: SI, PERO YO NO ADIOS- Y SE VA VOLANDO  
  
VIDEL: GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!-PIENSA- NO ENTIENDES QUE ME MUERO POR IR CONTIGO AL BAILE! GoHAN TE AMO-Y SE VA VOLANDO A SU CASA Y LLORANDO.  
  
GOHAN: POR QUE ACEPTO IR CON EL AL BAILE! QUE ACASO NO SE DA CUENTA LO MUCHO QUE LA QUIERO Y NECESITO! SOY UN TONOT POR TRATARLA ASI, ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA YO NO ME ANIME A INVITARLA ANTES QUE LO HICIERA GENKI.  
  
EN LA NOCHE DEL BAILE:  
  
GENKI: VIDEL ESTAS MUY HERMOSA HOY  
  
VIDEL: GRACIAS, MIRA AHÍ ESTA GOHAN!  
  
GENKI: SI, Y ESTA CON MIKY  
  
VIDEL PENSANDO: QUE APUESTO QUE SE VE CON ESE TRAJE!  
  
GOHAN SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE VIDEL ESTABA AHÍ, SE QUEDO MIRÁNDOLA DURANTE MUCHO RATO, ESTABA...COMO PODER DESCRIBIRLO...PERFECTA, HERMOSA Y SENSUAL, PENSO GOHAN Y NO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE SUS MEJILLAS SE TORNARON DE UN LEVE COLOR ROSA.  
  
MIKY: HOLA VIDEL!  
  
VIDEL: HOLA MIKY-Y APENAS EN UN SUSURRO- GOHAN  
  
GOHAN DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE VIDEL: HOLA VIDEL.  
  
GENKI: VIDEL POR QUE NO VAMOS A BAILAR?  
  
VIDEL: NO TENGO GANAS-PERO NO PUDO SALVARSE YA QUE GENKI LA TOMO DEL BRAZO Y LA LLEVO A LA PISTA.  
  
MIKY: CREO QUE DEBERÍAMOS HACER LO MISMO... GOHAN? QUE TE OCURRE?  
  
GOHAN: HE? HAY LO SIENTO MIKY QUE ME DECIAS?  
  
MIKY: SI NO VAMOS A BAILAR.  
  
GOHAN: CLARO MIKY VAMOS.  
  
ASI CONTINUO TODO EL BAILE, GOHAN Y VIDEL SE MIRABAN DE VEZ EN CUANDO, PERO GENKI Y MIKY SIEMPRE LOS SEPARABAN, PARECIA QUE HIBIERAN HECHO UN PLAN PARA SEPARARLOS Y ESTABA FUNCIONANDO HASTA AHORA.  
  
MIKY: GOHAN HAY ALGO QUE QUIERO DECIRTE DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO  
  
GOHAN: DIME MIKY  
  
MIKY SONROJADA: BUENO...LO QUE YO QUI QUIERO DECIRTE ES QUE ME GUS...TAS GOHAN! PERO YO SE QUE TU AMAS A VIDEL Y QUE ELLA TAMBIEN, Y QUIERO DECIRTE QUE YO TE APOYARE SIEMPRE Y SERAS UN AMIGO MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI.  
  
GOHAN CON UNA HERMOSA Y TIERNA SONRISA: GRACIAS MIKY.  
  
VIDEL AL VER ESA ESENA SE FUE DEL BAILE Y SE QUEDO EN EL BALCON DEL LUGAR DE LA FIESTA CONTEMPLANDO LAS ESTRELLAS Y PENSANDO EN SU GOHAN.  
  
VIDEL: GOHAN TE ODIO!  
  
GOHAN QUE SE HABIA DADO CUENTA DE QUE SE HABIA MARCHADO: POR QUE ME ODIAS?  
  
VIDEL: QUE HACES AQUI?!!!  
  
GOHAN: HE VENIDO A HABLAR CONTIGO, PERO POR QUE ME ODIAS?  
  
VIDEL: NO TE ODIO SOLO QUE...  
  
GOHAN COLOCO SU MANO EN LOS LABIOS DE VIDEL Y LE DIJO: PRIMERO QUIERO QUE ME ESCUCHES PORQUE HAY ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE QUIERO DECIRTE, HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE LO TENGO GUARDADO Y CREO QUE ES EL MOMENTO DE DECIRLO, VIDEL PARA MI ERES MUY IMPORTANTE ME MUERO CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO CON GENKI, NO LO PUEDO EVITAR ERES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI... TE AMO VIDEL.  
  
NO PODIA CREER LO QUE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO, AL FIN ESAS PALABRAS QUE TANTO SOÑO QUE EL LE DECIA SE CUMPLIA. VIDEL ABRAZO A GOHAN Y LE SUSURRO AL OIDO: SABES CUANTO SOÑE QUE TU ME DECIAS ESO? GOHAN YO TAMBIEN TE AMO. GOHAN COLOCO SUS BRAZOS EN LA CINTURA DE VIDEL Y LA BESO TIERNAMENTE, CUANDO TERMINO EL BESO VIDEL LE DIJO A GOHAN: VAMONOS DE AQUÍ. Y GOHAN LA TOMO EN SUS BRAZOS Y SE FUERON VOLANDO. DESDE ESE DIA GOHAN Y VIDEL NUNCA SE SEPARARON.  
  
FIN.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC DE DBZ, AUN NO SOY EXPERTA PUES ES EL PRIMERO. TAL VEZ ME CONOCEN POR MIS FANFICS DE RUROUNI KENSHIN Y DE CCS. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y CUALQUIER COMENTARIO Y AYUDA PARA MEJORAR MIS HISTORIAS DE DBZ SERAN ACEPTADOS CON MUCO GUSTO A kamiyakahoru@hotmail.com ATTE KAHORU HIMURA 


End file.
